Zutara Music Meme
by elfblossoms
Summary: 10 drabbles about the non canon pairing of ZukoxKatara. ZUTARA FOREVER.


**ZUTARA FIC! First one, (or many I guess…) I don't own A: TLA or the songs/artists.**

**1) Choose a character or pairing you like!**

**2) Get your win amp/ iTunes/ whatever program you use to listen to music working with a shuffle mode with all your songs.**

**3) Get ready to write the first thing that pumps in your head as soon as a song starts!**

**4) Write the drabble as long as that song is played, not longer. **

**5) Write ten of these and then you're finished. (Do this with other pairings if you'd like...)**

**1) SOS by Rhianna **

Katara wandered through the streets of the Fire Nation village closet to the camp. She missed the Gaang, but she had to do this. Grocery shopping was a must.

"Hey little lady, I think you and I could make beautiful music together!" a drunken man howled out from a nearby tavern.

"I don't think so." She dismissed him curtly, and continued on, her brown hair swishing behind her.

"I think, that you shouldn't turn me down." The man got up, and wrapped his arms around her, and held on tightly.

"What do you say now?" he murmured in her ear. Katara tried to move herself, but the man was too strong, she couldn't waterbend at all.

"I say, HELP!" Katara screamed and kicked, her foot nearing the man's crown jewels.

"Shut up!" he tried to clamp a hand over her mouth, but she bit him.

"I believe she said no." a new voice said, a flame came close to the drunkard's head.

"Right, sorry, here's your girl." The man, suddenly scared let her go.

"Thank yo-ZUKO?" Katara began to thank the mysterious stranger, when she realized it was the banished prince!

"Shh, not so loudly!" he clamped a warm hand over her mouth, and she gave a startled 'eep!"

"Thanks then." She replied, quieter.

"Look, I'm not going to attack you, but you should get out of here."

"Right. Goodbye, Zuko."

**2) Grace Kelly by Mika**

Zuko had joined the Gaang, but the only one who hadn't accepted him was Katara. He tried smiling at her; all he got was a grimace. He tried helping, but she shooed him away.

"Why don't you like me?" he asked her one day.

"WHY? You chased us halfway around the world, attack us, and then expect to be welcomed in with open arms?" Katara exclaimed, the water around her suspiciously beginning to form the octopus around her.

"Look, I just want to defeat my father. Getting angry won't solve anything. I'll try to be anything you like, just, I want to be accepted."

"Then wait awhile."

"Katara, please."

"One chance."

**3) Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol**

They laughed, running down the street, the whole Gaang together, including Zuko. Katara, in a fit of happiness, grabbed his hand, and the two of them ran off to look at a booth.

"I think we lost them." Katara muttered.

"Then follow me." Zuko murmured back. He took her hand again and she followed him to a hill on the outskirts of the town. He lay down, and patted the ground beside him. She lay down.

"Look." He pointed at the blooming fire lilies, and then at the bright night sky.

"I never knew the Fire Nation could be so beautiful." Katara admired the beauty of nature, while Zuko admired her beauty. He couldn't help it. Her chocolate brown hair, and tan skin contrasted with the red of his people. He loved the colour on her, and resolved to make her wear it more often.

"I, Katara, this place, I'm trying," he stuttered, but she cut him off.

"Zuko, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

"What?"

"Those three words, they're used too much…" a blush rose to her cheeks.

"I think you've truly changed for good Zuko an-" it was Zuko's turn to cut Katara off. This time, with a kiss…

**4) Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift**

Mai watched Katara and Zuko dancing on the grand ballroom floor after the war. She couldn't help it. She'd loved Zuko forever, but that Water Trip hussy just came in and stole him from her! Admittedly, it had been after a while, after Katara had stopped hating him. Zuko caught her eye, and gave her a small smile, which she half-heartedly returned. He and Katara came off the floor, and walked by her, both of them shooting her a smile. At Zuko's smile, Mai's heart stopped beating. She smiled back, and then regained her breath, remembering he wasn't hers anymore. A tear escaped her eye, but she quickly brushed it away. Katara looked so happy, but Zuko looked even happier. Mai couldn't help but remember the times when he looked at _**her **_like that. But they were friends. He didn't give her more then a brotherly hug.

"Hey Mai! You look sad, are you alright?" Ty Lee bounced over, in all her pink glory.

"I'm fine." She replied, with a final look at Zuko and Katara.

**5) Move Along by The All American Rejects**

Zuko fought Azula that night harder then he'd ever fought anyone. When he intercepted that bolt of lightning meant for Katara, she'd healed him. In that instant he'd realized that he loved her, not Mai. She held his hand and cried; when she thought her healing had failed her. When he'd awoken, she'd been so happy. He grasped her hand.

"I love you Katara." And sank into unconsciousness, not missing the confused look on her face.

Later, once he'd awoken, he found Katara waiting in his bedchambers.

"Took you long enough." She smiled, and held his hand, reaching up and brushing the hair out of his eyes. Gold met blue, hand met scar, lips met lips.

**6) Just Dance by Lady Gaga**

It was a dark club, with only a few flashing lights. Toph and Aang were already dancing, dirtier then even Toph's feet. Sokka and Suki were busy making out, and Azula was trying, and failing to flirt with guys. Suddenly, a light was shone onto the middle of the dance floor where a girl was dancing. Zuko realized it was the sophomore ice queen, Katara. She was famous for turning guys down with one-liners, or just never talking to them again. Unfortunately, Zuko, king of the juniors had a crush on her. Too bad they'd been neighbours for so long, and were friends that it wouldn't move forward. But watching her dance like that just aroused something in him. He made his way onto the floor, and began dancing with her. A confused look made its way onto her face, but she recovered and began dancing with him. The song quickly turned from a fast club dance song, to a slow couple's song. Zuko wrapped his arms around her smirking, and she smirked back, and they danced.

**7) The Call by Regina Spektor**

Katara had noticed ever since Zuko had joined the Gaang, that he'd actually changed. He helped them, trained Aang well, and even cleaned Toph's toes if it was needed. Eventually the war ended, after the grand finale of Azula, Katara and Zuko's fight. Mai and Zuko were dating, and everyone was happy. Or at least seemed happy.

"Goodbye Zuko."

"Katara, you'll come back, I know it."

"Then that means we don't need to say goodbye?"

"That was cheesy."

"Be quiet. I'm trying to make this special."

"Katara, just remember the good times, you'll come back when you're needed, or even when you're not."

"Then there's no need to say goodbye."

**8) You're Beautiful by James Blunt**

Zuko watched them go. Aang and Katara. Kataang. There was just something about the two of them. Zuko knew he loved Katara with all his heart, and Mai only in appearances. But Katara was with Aang, and that wouldn't change. The least he could do was be kind to her and help with whatever she needed. The grand ball was that night, and he was dancing with Mai, and she with Aang.

"Mai, we should dance with other people, I think, for appearances." He murmured in her ear.

"Of course. Master Katara, may I cut in?" Mai had kept her dignity, and cut in. Aang smiled, and took her hand.

"Fire Lord Zuko, may I have this dance?" Katara smiled at him, slightly mockingly.

"Of course." The only thing that perturbed him was this was the only dance they might share, for they could never be together.

**9) Vacation by Simple Plan**

The doorbell rang at Zuko's house, and he went to open it. There stood Mai, with an overeager Katara.

"Hi Zuko!" they chorused.

"AHH! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" he yelled at them, only to wake up and discover he was dreaming. Out of the two girls he was dating (shh don't tell!) he couldn't pick. Then, in reality, the doorbell rang.

"Coming." He opened the door, and there stood Katara, crying.

"I'm sorry." She said, passed him a note, and ran off.

"What?" He read the note.

_Dear Zuko,_

_Mai told me that you were only dating me as a side. I'm sorry I disrupted your happiness._

_Katara_

"NO!" the wrong girl was out of his life. Maybe forever.

**10) Blue by Eiffel 65**

He was living in the Water Tribes now. Everything was blue. The clothes, the tents, the weapons, EVERYTHING. There weren't even varying shades of it. Except maybe purples, or white. It was getting tedious. The only bit of colour was his scar.

"Hi Zuko!" he turned and saw Sokka running towards him.

"Hey Sparky, there all looking for you!"

"Who?"

"Gran-Gran, Toph, Aang, the village! Katara's fine, and so's-" but Zuko had already started running. The blue wasn't getting to him, it was the reason he was here. Bursting into the tent, he found Katara cradling a baby girl. Her hair was long for a baby's, of a dark, dark chocolaty brown. Her hair was tanner than any Fire Nation person, but lighter then any Water Tribe's. Her eyes opened, and Zuko gasped. Her right eye was gold, her left ocean blue.

"Zutara, meet your daddy."


End file.
